


Interview

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: What happened during Alya's interview after The Mime akuma





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> Third secret Santa

Alya was elated to see her hero sitting before her. She couldn’t believe Marinette got the Ladybug to do an interview for her.

 

“So how did Marinette get a hold of you? What do you do when your not in costume? What’s your favorite color? Are you free this weekend?” Alya gushed out questions before her mind could catch up with her mouth.

 

Ladybug laughed, it wasn’t an uncomfortable chuckle but a kind gentle laugh. “Slow down.” Ladybug said, “One at a time.” She smiled at Alya, who took a deep breath and started again.

 

“Okay so, what is it like fighting akumas?” She asked before adding, “were you ever scared?”

 

Ladybug put a finger to her bottom lip, tapping it softly. Pondering how to answer this without getting carried away. “It’s always a bit scary to be honest. Because I don’t know what I’m up against at first. But when I figure it out, it’s thrilling.”

 

“Amazing.” Alya smiled at her hero before asking another question. “So you can’t possibly be ladybug all the time, what do you do when you aren’t her?” Alya knew this was a bit forward of a question but she had to know.

 

“Well, hmmm.” Ladybug sat back in her chair quickly thinking up a clever lie. “I’m as normal as anybody else. I mean you won’t see me go to a supermarket dressed as ladybug you know?” She laughed as Alya laughed.

 

“Fair point.” Alya giggled. “Alright, what’s your favorite place in Paris?”

 

Ladybug jumped in excitement “Oh that’s easy it’s….” she took a pause before a devilish smile spread a crossed her lips “well… let me show you.” She stands and held out her hand for Alya.

 

“You want to show me?” Alya asked, not sure how to respond.

 

“Of course, but it will be a surprise so close your eyes and no peeking.” Ladybug smiled.

 

Alya turned her phone to face her. “I guess that ends this interview I’ll post where Ladybug’s favorite place in Paris is on my blog.”

 

She turned off her phone and gripped Ladybug’s hand. Alya felt ladybug pull her close, and she smelt the faint sent of baked goods.

 

“Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed.” Ladybug whispers into Alya’s ear, which made The faintest of blush spread across her face.

 

Alya felt the wind suddenly hit her as she was being carried away into the city. She felt herself swinging around, up and down and side to side, all the while she had her face buried into her hero’s neck. Holding on as tight as possible for the fear of falling.

 

When they had stopped moving, she still felt like she was going to fall and didn’t let go.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” Ladybug giggled.

 

Slowly Alya opened her eyes and gasped in amazement and fear as she saw thousands upon thousands of lights a cross the city, from on top of the Eiffel Tower. “It’s amazing.” She finally said after taking in her surroundings.

 

Alya was at loss for words.

 

“I come here to think.” Ladybug admitted, finally breaking the silence. “Sometimes…this job is stressful or if something went wrong in my personal life I come here.”

 

Alya looked towards Ladybug and looked concerned. “I can imagine how stressful it is.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I wonder if I can’t protect people I care about, people like you.” It took a while for either of them to realize what Ladybug just said. The last part was supposed to be internal dialogue.

 

“You care about me?” Alya asked, smiling.

 

Ladybug blushed. “Well yeah, I mean, uh, um. You run the lady blog and I look at it all the time and I-”

 

“You look at my blog?” Alya asked raising an eyebrow at her hero. “And you act like you don’t know me.”

 

Ladybug blushed even more.“Well, um, you see, I like the way you get my good side and you are a starting out reporter and I like you so I thou-”

 

“You like me?” Alya loved her hero and hearing that her hero liked her, made her blush back at Ladybug.

 

Ladybug was freaking out as she was stuttering “I think I should get you back to your friend.”

 

Alya nodded, still processing everything and before long she was back on the stage, still holding on tight to Ladybug.

 

“Thank you for the interview.” She whispered before pulling away from ladybug.

 

“A-anytime.” She replied getting ready to toss her yoyo out the window.

 

“Wait, one last question.” Alya blurted out, stopping Ladybug from leaving, waiting for the question Alya had been pondering to ask the whole way back. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Ladybug blushed looking away for a moment as if she was thinking of something, before pulling Alya in, kissing her lips softly.

 

It felt weird kissing her hero, but a good weird. As if she was kissing a life long friend, but it was also more than that. It felt passionate, full of love.

 

Alya’s heart skipped a few beats and as passionate as the kiss was, it was just as quick.

 

Ladybug left without saying a word and Alya slowly walked down the stairs to the door.


End file.
